Framed
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: After Erin gets turned into a vampire, most people see her as 'the bad girl'. But, is she really? What if she is being framed? DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT Please read and review, all comments welcome :D Rated T for uses of language in odd chapters
1. Chapter 1: Vampire

_**Framed**_

_**Dr who/ Young Dracula**_

_**Melody Pond POV**_

_**A.N: Okay, hi everyone. Yes, I know, I have LOADS of homework and other fics to be doing, but recently, I have taken my fanfic Cracks down and started rewriting it, as I can do a whole lot better. So, this is like a little test, to see if my new way of telling the story works. Let me know if it does, and I'll get the first chapter of the new Cracks up as soon as I can!**_

Chapter one: Vampire

I slammed the door of the Dracula residence, nearly knocking it off of the hinges.

"Hello?!" I yelled, into the deafening silence that greeted me. I didn't remember Garside Grange being so...dead, if I'm honest. I waited for a moment, before trying again. "Anyone here? Vladdy? Erin?"

There was a scuffling suddenly, and Renfield entered the room, clearly flustered. He barely acknowledged me, which was the custom between us.

"Morning, Renfield," I greeted.

"Miss Pond," he nodded towards me, pulling a half chewed duster out from behind the sofa. I raised an eyebrow slightly at him, before hanging up my coat and walking into the hall.

"Guys?" I called again, removing the ear buds from my ears and switching my IPod off, cutting off the Paramore track I was currently listening to. I hastily stuffed the headphones into the back pocket of my jeans, as I went into the kitchen. I stopped, surprised at Erin sitting at the table. She stared off at nothing, a dazed look in her eyes. She didn't react to my sudden presence.

"Hi, Erin," she jumped about four foot into the air at my voice, head snapping around to face me. She relaxed, recognition falling across her facial features.

"Melody," It wasn't a greeting – it was a statement.

"You alright?" I frowned slightly, cocking my head to the side. There was something different about her, some subtle difference that I could not comprehend...

"I'm fine," she snapped sharply. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's Vlad today?"

"How the _hell_ would I know?!" she raised her voice, fist slamming down on the table. It crunched through the crumbling wood and I jumped.

"Okay, okay," I held my hands up. "Just asking, for god's sake."

She glowered at the table surface that she had destroyed, eyes downcast. I studied her carefully.

"What?!" she snapped, noticing my gaze.

"Did you do something different with your hair?"

She looked up in surprise, a strangled laugh escaping her mouth.

"_That's_ what you think is different?!" she shook her head, half bitter, half trying not to laugh again.

"Well, did you?"

"No, I did not do something different with my _fucking_ hair,"

"Jesus, Erin, what's up with you today?" I raised an eyebrow. "Grouchy much, aren't we?"

She opened her mouth to argue, before sliding her gaze away to the doorway. I followed it, seeing who else was there. I frowned at the unfamiliar boy standing there.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said, not entirely sure what else to say.

Erin snorted, a smirk on her face. "This is Malik."

"And who's he when he's at home?" I raised my eyebrow up at the so-called Malik.

"You must be the infamous Melody," Malik matched my tone.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your reputation precedes you, ma'am,"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Look, we're having a private conversation, so, if you wouldn't mind..._flitting_...off, that would be _swell_."

"Swell?" he smirked. "We're not in America."

"Well, gee whizz, why didn't I know that?!" I snapped back. "Look, Malice –."

"It's Malik,"

"Whatever – do I look like I give a fuck? Anyway, I'm sure you're a nice person, but, could you, oh I don't know, _piss off and be nice somewhere else?!_"

Malik looked at Erin helplessly, who was biting her lip in an attempt to stop smiling. It wasn't working. Eventually, he gave up and stalked out of the room, muttering something in Transylvanian under his breath. I turned back to Erin, who had returned to her Goth-like state.

"So...are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked expectantly. She didn't reply, just turned her head towards me, so I could see her neck. Two large bite marks were there, swollen and bruised.

"Ah," I said slowly.

"Yes," Erin stated plainly. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry," I said, even though it probably wouldn't help her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're sorry, that's great, Mels. Where does that leave ME though, eh?" Erin glared.

"Is that why no one's around today? Because of you?"

"What do they care?" Erin snorted. "No, a vampire tried to kill Vlad, so most of them have gone on a revenge mission. Vlad's around here somewhere – lying bastard."

"Whoa, chill!" I held up my hands, as she gripped the table again. "I swear, the table's going to collapse if you don't cool. They only have one table in here, you know." She sighed, but hesitantly let go. "Thank you. Now, the question is, what are we going to do to fix this?"

"Okay, firstly, there is no _we_ in this. And second of all, this is permanent, Melody. No going back,"

"Of course there's _we_ in this!" I protested.

"What?" she looked truly baffled.

"Listen, Erin. I don't give a fuck whether you are a vampire, a human, a zombie, or a statue under an apple tree. You're my friend – and that's all that matters. Okay?"

She smiled suddenly, a beaming smile that made the whole room light up.

"Really? So, you don't want to drive a stake through my heart?"

"Why would I ever want to do that?" I raised my eyebrow. "I'd only ever do that to that Malik boy, who I have now taken an extreme disliking to."

She laughed again. "Thanks, Melody."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," she sipped the blue liquid in the glass near her.

"Hey, where would you be without me?" I teased.

"Where indeed?" she muttered.

_**A.N: Yay! First chapter! Ok, I'm going to try and do some more, but I have so much to do, so, we'll have to see! Enjoy! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Loyalty

_**A.N: HELLO! Yeah, decided to put another chapter up! I'm online early 2night, to get LOADS of fics updated! YAY!**_

Chapter two: Loyalty

The next few days were the weirdest days of my life.

Erin – now a vampire – was prone to odd mood swings, and would often rant at me about how unfair it all was. I let her words drift over me – giving odd phrases, such as "mmmm," or "Really?" or "Sure, sure." It seemed to keep her happy, at least, and she would continue.

I had been visiting for a week, when everything started to go wrong.

I walked into the Draculas' home as usual, swinging my arms by my sides, when I ran into Malik. He was skulking on the stairs, legs outstretched so far that I almost tripped over, cursing as I did so.

"Whoa! Dude!" I stood up, glaring. "This isn't a private home, you know. This stairway is communal."

"Whatever," he smirked at me. "What are you doing, skulking around here, anyway?"

"I could ask the same about you," I snapped.

"I _live_ here. You don't,"

"Wow, gee, I sure didn't know _THAT_!" I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I'm a breather – what do you expect?"

"Huh!" he scoffed.

"What's "huh"?"

"Like Erin hasn't already told me all about you, alien girl," my face seemed to register my shock, as his smirk widened.

"Erin doesn't like you!" I said finally, when I was in control of my facial expressions once more.

"And how do you know?" he was clearly enjoying this.

"If there's one thing I know about Erin," I began, nudging his leg out of the way with the toe of my left boot. "It's that she wants nothing to do with weirdoes like you."

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought," he said, to my retreating back. I stopped, turning to face him.

"What?" I frowned.

"Or maybe you don't know her anymore," Malik called, disappearing from view in vampire speed. I fumed privately. Damn it, vampires really needed to give the mortal time to realise that they had actually _left_.

I turned the corner, running into Erin.

"Melly," my name was still a statement, but she smiled when she said it. It made me smile too.

"Hey," I gestured to the stairs. "I just had a run in with Vlad's latest little...what's the word? Is it "_groupie_"? Is that the right phrase?" Erin's mouth twitched up into a smile at my confusion.

"Come on, Malik's not that bad," she said, running her hand through her restyled hair.

"Excuse me, did I just hear that right?!" I stared at her, incredulous. "I thought you just said that Malik is "not that bad"!"

"Well, he's not," she shrugged carelessly.

"Why would you even think that?" I wrinkled my nose up.

"He understands a lot about how..._hard _this is," she winced slightly. "You know, about my state at the moment." She still wouldn't say the word _vampire_ to herself yet.

"Hey, I understand!" I protested.

"I know. But, Malik's been there, done it. It makes me feel better, because, he lived through it."

"And now he's a whiny little son of a b-,"

"Melody!" Erin's scolding cut me off, but she was grinning.

"Trust me, I've got worse," I muttered, as Erin's gaze hardened. "What?" I turned to where she was looking, just as Vlad passed us.

"Ah," I said, and that reaction spoke for all of us. "Umm...hi, Vlad."

Loyalty swamped me, for both Erin and Vlad.

"Mels," he nodded once at me, before vanishing from view. I heard Erin mutter a graphic curse word under her breath. Now, it was _me_ scolding _her_.

"You're not going to kiss and make up anytime soon, are you?" I guessed.

Erin snorted. "Try me again in four thousand years; I may have softened up a little bit."

"Sure..." I replied, distracted, thinking back to my conversation on the stairs with Malik.

_Maybe you don't know her anymore._

_**A.N: So, is it ok? Do you want me to continue it? I might use some of the things from series four, like Erin biting people, or I may not. I don't know. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, all comments are welcome, guys! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

_**A.N: Hello again! Back with another chapter for you all! Also, I am obsessed with Emily Osment's song **_**Lovesick**_** at the moment. Listen to it, if you can. I love it so much, so I have mentioned in this chapter, since I am listening to it on repeat as I write.**_

Chapter three: Plans

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked Erin, as I changed the song to Emily Osment's _Lovesick_. "The Doctor's taking me to this awesome lights show on the other side of the galaxy. Wanna come with us?"

"Hmm?" Erin turned to look at me, as she rolled lip-gloss over her lips. "Oh, no, thanks. I appreciate it, but, I'm busy."

"Oh? Doing anything fun?"

"Fun's one word for it," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I'm...shopping." she said hurriedly.

"Shopping? You hate shopping!" I chortled.

"Yeah, well, new me, isn't it? Everything's different now," there was a blunt edge to her words. "Ingrid's taking me out." I almost chocked on the biscuit I was eating.

"Ingrid?! And you?! Shopping?!" I had to force myself to stop laughing. The whole idea just seemed ridiculous.

"Yeah. What's so funny about that?" she looked defensive. I held up my hands.

"Sorry. It's just you...and shopping. You once told me that shopping was more boring than Miss McCauley reciting French verbs."

"Maybe I was wrong..." she tailed away, sighing. "Listen, Melly, I don't want to push you out or anything, but, I'm really tired out..."

"I thought that you didn't need as much sleep as a human?"

"I don't. I'm just worn out. I just want to stare into space for a bit," her voice dropped down to a whisper. "It's a coping mechanism."

"Oh, I see," I grabbed my coat from the back of my chair. "Okay, I'll disappear."

"Thank you, Melly," Erin suddenly flashed over to my corner, and hugged me hard. She had been staying away from hugging me the past few weeks. She said that she didn't want any new temptations, being a new vampire. But now, she hugged me just like she would have done in the old days.

"Well..." I said, as she let go. "That was nice." She smiled slightly. "I should go."

"Melody?" she called after me, as I reached the door of her room. I turned, expectant. She paused. "You're special, you know that, right?"

"Yes, of course," I frowned. "Hybrid alien, smelling awful, looking fabulous as always..."

"No, I don't mean like that," her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "You're special...to other people. Okay? Don't ever feel like that you are not worth being kept safe, okay? Because, you are."

"Okay..." I was touched by her softness, but confused at the same time. "Thank you? I'll see you on Monday."

"Make sure it's Monday this year," she joked, as I shut her door, smiling to myself. As I walked towards the stairs, I bumped into Ingrid, coming the other way. I stopped her with my arm. She sighed, and turned to me.

"What?" she snapped, looking annoyed. Well, that was how she always spoke to me.

"I was talking to Erin,"

"No shit, sugar lump," she muttered, trying to leave. I blocked her.

"Why are you taking Erin shopping?" I screwed up my face. She stared at me.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that from?" she wrinkled her nose. "As if I'd go shopping with Erin! She's a shopping-hater! I thought you knew her well enough to know that!"

I was so surprised that I dropped my arm, and she escaped down the corridor, muttering something under her breath. I frowned after her. Why had Erin told me that? She had no reason to lie, did she? I turned and went back to her room, knocking on the door.

"Erin?" I called. When there was no reply, I pushed the door open. The room was deserted, and I got a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. One which I did not like...

_**Sorry that it's so short. But, the next chapter is gonna be good! I hope, anyway!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Odd dreams

_**A.N: Hi! Sorry for the slow updates. I'm back, after a long weekend at my grandparents! Anyway, this idea came into my head, and I HAD to put it in this part of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter four: Odd dreams

In my dream, it was very bright. White snow covered the ground and the cliff face, and it crunched as I walked. Erin was stood half a metre away from me, facing out over the cliff. It seemed as if she was searching for something in the forest, or listening for any sound in the deafening silence that came from below us.

"Erin?" I asked, tentative. She turned to face me, her blue eyes wild.

"Run!" she shrieked.

"Excuse me?"

"Go, go, you idiot!" she pushed me away from her.

"What's going on?" I said, utterly confused.

"He'll kill you!" she gave up trying to push me, and yanked me along behind her. "You have to go!"

"Go where? I don't even know this place!"

She stopped suddenly, tensing up. "Erin?"

"He's here," she turned around, giving me an encouraging shove. "Get a move on and run."

"Erin!"

"RUN!"

"Melody?" I jerked awake, knocking foreheads with The Doctor, who was standing over me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine."

"Are you sure?" He didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure. Positive."

"Is everything okay with you and Erin?"

"What makes you ask?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You kept talking about her in your sleep."

"Oh." I was surprised – I hardly ever spoke in my sleep. "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"Melly..."

"Doctor, I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Fine." He relented, as he moved to the door. He looked back at me. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise." I crossed my fingers under the duvet, waiting until he had walked out of the room. Sighing, I got out of bed, and reached for my mobile, which was lying on top of my clean clothes. I squinted at the bright screen, scrolling through my contacts, before I got to Erin's number. Almost without thinking about it, I pressed dial. It rang twice, before her answer phone kicked in. It was the one I had helped her record six months earlier.

"_**Hey, guys! I'm not here right now, so leave your message and I'll get back to you! Thanks...Um...Mels...how do you turn this thing off?"**_

I hung up, before scrolling down to another number. It felt strange – I hadn't called this number in a long time. The dial tone sounded twice, before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Vladdy?"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, Vlad."

"You did just wake me up, Melody."

"Oops."

"Did you call for any reason?"

"I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"That makes two of us," he muttered darkly.

"I didn't call to be insulted."

"Let me guess. You called me because _Erin_ won't answer her phone." There was a sour tone when he said her name.

"No! Well, yeah, but -!"

"ERIN!" He was already yelling, away from his phone. I cringed, holding the phone at arm's length. I could still hear him as if he was in the room. "ANSWER YOUR FOGGING PHONE SO MELODY WILL LET ME SLEEP!"

"FOG OFF!" Came the reply from the distance. I struggled not to laugh. He probably wouldn't take too well to that.

"She's in," Vlad said to me.

"I heard. Can I come and see her?"

"What's stopping you?" His voice was dark and sulky again. I bit my lip, considering whether or not to reply, given the current mood he was in.

_**You? The idea that my two best friends may tear the vampire truce apart from the inside? The fact that Malik may be right, however much I may despise him already?**_

"Well, nothing, but -."

"Well then." I'd clearly caught him on a bad morning. He was back to his sulky voice.

"Wait, Vlad!" Something told me that he was about to hang up on me. I wasn't going to put up with that.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"Do you...ever have weird dreams?"

He laughed once, yet there was nothing funny about both of our situations. "Goodbye, Melody."

"Hey! Vlad!" I protested, but there was already the dull click in my ears from him hanging up. I locked my phone, getting up and padding across my room, slipping out into the TARDIS corridor. The ship hummed as I left the room.

"Shh." I put a finger on my lips. "Don't let him know that I've left." The sound died away. I sighed out of relief. "Thanks."

I walked silently to the control room, which was dark, since The Doctor wasn't there. I went to the consol, punching in a destination. I left the brakes off, so that there wouldn't be any noise to give me away, and walked out, grabbing my slippers as an afterthought. I was in the Dracula throne room, taking up the entire room. I hoped that the Count wouldn't be...*too* angry. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that I spent all of my time here in the first place. Only Renfield was there, and he was staring at the TARDIS, mouth open as usual. I'd forgotten that he'd never seen my flying home before. I glanced at him apologetically.

I wrapped my hoodie around my pyjama top, as I walked out of the room, down the corridor to Erin's room. I passed Vlad's room on my way, so I tapped on the door. He didn't answer at first, so I kept knocking, until the door suddenly opened, and I nearly punched him in the face.

"What the fog are you doing here?"

"I told you – I came to see you and Erin."

"Oh, yeah."

"It was two minutes ago, Vladdy!"

He looked momentarily mystified. "It was about half an hour ago!"

"Oh..." I tailed away. I wasn't good with my time keeping – it was partially The Doctor's fault; he taught me bad habits. "Anyway, where's Erin?"

"How should I know?" he mumbled.

_So glad I've got you, Vladdy,_ I thought, raising an eyebrow. He looked slightly confused at my inner joke at his expense.

"Do you want some company?" I asked.

"No, thanks. I've...got a lot to think about. Jonno's coming round in a minute."

"Oh. May I say hi?"

"What's stopping you?" he said again.

"Fine. See you later." I turned away.

"Yeah..." I heard him mumble, either to himself or me. I didn't answer, regardless. I made it to Erin's room, knocking on the door. There was no answer, so I knocked again (I didn't want to hit Erin in the face like I almost had done to Vlad.) Still no reply. Giving up, I went to Ingrid's room, and hammered on her door. She threw it open, hissing. Why was everyone in such crappy moods today?

"What?" she snarled.

"Have you seen Erin?"

"She was in Malik's room, with Bertrand."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." I was surprised by this. "Where's that?"

"Sorry, you used up your Ingrid-question for today," Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Now, go away." She slammed the door in her face.

"Hey!" I thumped on the door to no avail. I was completely at a loss now, so I started down the back stairs. I'd check the kitchen, see if there was any food – my stomach was growling. I'd only descended the first few steps, before I overheard Vlad and Jonno having a conversation.

"Why did you drag me here to tell me?" Vlad was grumbling. "Why can't you say it in front of everyone?"

Jonno sighed. "Look, it's about Erin."

I tensed up, ducking out of sight, yet close enough that I could still hear.

"She bit a breather."

"Erin bit a breather?"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, and then clamped my hand over my mouth, as the two boys turned to look at my feeble hiding place...

_**A.N: Sorry about the slow updates. I wrote the beginning ages ago, and only just now finished it. So, hope you enjoy! I promise to try and update this more regularly. A song that's inspired this chapter, and probably will inspire future chapters is "Lay down your weapons" by Rita Ora and K Koke.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Text messages

Chapter five: Text messages

"You really have a knack for hiding, don't you?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, as I peered out of my pathetic hiding spot. I nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, poor me and all that, but, getting back to the news...Erin? Biting? Breather? What?"

"Boy, good news sure gets around," Vlad muttered.

"Yeah," Jonno answered my questions. "I mean, we've got witnesses."

"So, what do we do?"

"No one can know about this, you two. The co-existence deal hangs in the balance...everything we've worked for!" Vlad paced on the spot.

"What are you suggesting? A cover up?" Jonno looked concerned.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head firmly. "Cover ups between friends do not work. It'll only end in tears, trust me. Let me talk to her."

"No, she's one of our kind now. I'll talk to her."

"Vlad, you're not exactly her favourite person right now. She won't listen to you."

"She's got no choice," Vlad snapped. I opened my mouth to protest his heinous idea, but he interrupted me. "I need you there. Erin...trusts you."

"Exactly! This will not work with me there! I don't want anything to do with your cosy little chat!" I lied – I was just like The Doctor: curious to the point of stupidity. Jonno looked between us, oblivious.

"C'mon, Melody, I need you there."

"Erin won't like this."

"She doesn't have to like it." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me up the stairs, which were suddenly blocked by his sister and father.

"Urgh! WHAT?!" He yelled, making me cringe. "I haven't got the time!"

"Then, make time!" His father snapped at him. "Your little feral "groupies" have punctured the roof! When will this pitiful idea of peaceful co-existence finish?"

"Just...get off my case!" Vlad dragged me past them, so I threw a quick wave to the two of them over my shoulder. "Jonno!"

"Coming!" I heard him reply, as Vlad led me to a room that I'd never seen before – I assumed it was Malik's. Sure enough, just as Ingrid had said, Bertrand was with Erin, looking through Malik's things. They both looked up when the two of us came in. I gave them both a quick smile – Bertrand nodded back. Strangely enough, Bertrand and I had been on good terms recently. It was a miracle, to say the least.

"Could we have a moment alone, please?" Vlad sounded frosty. I yanked my hand away from his.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Bertrand, and Melody, it seems." Her tone matched his, but she gave me a nod. I nodded in reply.

"What are you thinking? Biting a breather?" He demanded. Erin's tough face flickered slightly – a million emotions ran over her face: surprise...confusion...realisation...anger...and.. .hurt? It was gone as soon as I detected it; her face was rearranged back to normal.

"You're hardly in the position to take the moral high ground with ME," she said. She couldn't fully contain the flicker of hurt I thought I saw on her face – her voice wavered as she saw her ex-boyfriend's harsh facial features.

"The co-existence deal will be followed. And no one, including you – especially you, Erin – is exempt. Alright? This is your first and last warning."

"Or what?" She snapped. "You'll ash me? Maybe that'll be better than...than this!" Both of their faces wavered as they stared at each other, and I rolled my eyes.

_Make up already!_ I thought. Bertrand shared the same expression as me. Suddenly, the moment was lost, and Vlad turned, stalking out of the room. He looked back at me.

"Coming, Mels?" He asked.

"Umm...sure."

"Wait, Melody -," Erin started to say, moving towards me, but Vlad glared at her, and she recoiled, looking like she was trying not to cry in front of him. I paused, torn.

"_I'll stay with her," _Bertrand mouthed to me.

"_Thank you."_ I turned, and followed Vlad, who was talking to Jonno. I shut the door, trying to get Erin's hurt face out of my mind. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I checked it. Two messages.

_**Where are you? I'm trying to make pancakes, Pond! Doctor xxx – 3.30 AM**_

_I'm with Vladdy. I'm now coming. Melly xxx_

I sent that, and looked at the second text. It was from an unlisted number.

_**I know exactly what's going on, Melody. And Erin didn't do it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

Chapter six: The truth

"Melody! Wait!" Erin's voice called to me down the corridor. Her voice still sounded thick from crying, but she appeared in front of me, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What is it? Look, is this gonna take long, because I-?"

"What's Vlad said to you?" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "What has he done?"

I was almost at the TARDIS by now; I knew that there was no way that she was letting me go without an answer. I sighed, turning to her.

"Okay, look. Everyone has the right to live, right? But, seriously, could you, well, try to not be such...a vampire? If that makes any sense."

"This isn't a lifestyle choice, Melody!" Erin looked hurt. "I was made like this – I can't help it! Why are you being so hypocritical?!"

"It's not what you are, Erin. It's what you do. Vlad's never hurt anyone, and...You've bitten someone, Erin. You know how that feels – it feels like you've killed them."

"Melody, whatever Vlad has said, it's not true."

"What?" I blinked.

"I haven't bitten anyone!"

"But...but Jonno said...! Witnesses...and...evidence...and...who is?"

"Who I've been trying to protect you and Vlad from." Her eyes strayed around us, and then back again. "Whose room I got Bertrand to help me search!"

"Malik?!" I knew it! He was as evil and annoying as I first noticed!

"Shh!" She hissed, clamping a hand over my mouth. "Yes, Malik. And his little accomplice – whoever that is. Whoever that is framed me the other night. They sent slayers after me, whilst Malik fed. I fought him off when I found him, but by that time...well..."

"Slayers found you. Thought _**you'd**_ been the one feeding." I stared at her.

"Exactly. Then, one of the girls sat up again. I thought at first that she'd survived, but then I smelt her. She was a half fang like me, a slayer like I was too. Malik had bitten her, and everyone there turned to point the accusing finger at me." Her voice was bitter. "And now Vlad hates me."

"Well, you did hate him."

"I know, I know. But, I do understand what he did, Mels. But, he'll never believe me now."

"Why is Malik trying to kill us?"

"Why do you think?"

"Peaceful co-existence?" _Damn Peaceful co-existence, _I silently thought.

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"I befriended him, before all this happened, to get back at Vlad for biting me. He confided in me. I was going to tell Vlad, but he was out. So I went looking for him, and, of course, it all happened. Vlad will never see that I'm telling the truth. All he sees of me now is this...vampire image. An evil, scheming, bad girl. The villain." She scowled. "I'm not the girl he loves anymore."

"Of course you are!" I said, snapping out of my horror at her story. "If Erin was gone, you wouldn't be telling us this. Who you are hasn't changed. You just move a bit faster, and will be better at football than before."

"I was perfectly fine at football!"

"No, you weren't! You hit everyone with the ball!"

"So did you!"

"No one cares when it's me."

She chuckled. "I'd forgotten how much fun it all was...being human."

"You still are...Erin Noble is still here."

"You're wrong." She looked sad. "You should value me much less than you do. The way Vlad values me nowadays is the way it should be. Let's face it, we weren't going to last, were we?"

"That is a lie, and you know it." I saw her eyes water. "You are Vlad will be together forever, even if it kills me during the process."

"You're not gonna pull a Romeo on us, are you, Mel?"

"What, get married to someone in your family to bring you two together?"

"No. Kill yourself so we come together in grief." She laughed, but then looked serious. "If you do, I will kill you. Again."

"Ha ha, funny."

"Melody!" The Doctor suddenly poked his head out from around the door. "Pancakes are getting cold – Erin, is that you? I barely recognised you!" Of course – he hadn't seen Erin since before Vlad's almost-wedding, when we'd tried to come up with ideas to get him out of it. It seemed to have worked...somehow.

"I'm...trying out something different." Erin hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Coming in for pancakes?"

"No, thanks. I'm on a particular diet." She winked at me. I grinned back.

"What's going on?" The Doctor looked mystified, running a hand through his messy hair. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"No, nothing, Dad."

He sighed. "Really, Melody, I thought we'd been through this..."

"You don't like being called Dad," I rolled my eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. I know."

"Really? You don't seem to."

"Oh, stop fussing!" I waved his complaints away. "Anyway, where are these pancakes you keep promising?" As soon as I said that, the TARDIS smoke alarm sounded from inside the box.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The Doctor had dashed inside, and I now heard him wailing. "Not my fish fingers! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY IS LIFE BEING SO CRUEL?!"

I shared a look with Erin, and then burst out laughing.

"Why is he cooking all of a sudden?" She asked, once I'd stopped crying with laughter.

"Some new health kick he got when we watched Food network last week. Since then he's been trying to make me healthier things. Of course, he always ends up making it less healthy by serving it with custard or syrup or something." I wrinkled my nose. "Plus, he makes fish fingers and custard by the bucket load. Birds Eye will probably run out of stock soon."

"I won't be surprised."

"I'll be back soon," I promised. "I better go console him. He'll probably want to bury the damn fish fingers and give them a funeral."

"Send me an invitation," Erin gave me a grin, before disappearing with vampire speed. I went inside the TARDIS, going to the kitchen, where The Doctor was cradling a tray of burnt fish fingers.

"Oh, Doctor!" I raised my eyebrow. He looked up, pouting.

"I feel like I've lost friends!" He wailed, just as a door banged somewhere outside.

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT PHONE BOX IN MY THRONE ROOM?!" The Count roared. The Doctor jumped about a mile into the air, sending the burnt fish fingers flying into the wall. They landed in a smashed-together heap on the sideboard.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" He wailed again.

"RENFIELD! REMOVE THIS OFFENDING OBJECT FROM MY SIGHT AT ONCE!"

"Oh, god..." I said.

_**A.N: Is it ok? All comments welcome are welcome, guys! Next chapter coming soooooon!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Erin's fate

Chapter seven: Erin's fate

"Here, we lay rest, a tray of fish fingers which The Doctor burnt..." I said, spooning the mushy fish fingers into a small hole that The Doctor had dug in the TARDIS garden. "They shall be remembered as...um, well...as fish fingers really." I looked up at The Doctor, who was watching me. "There. Happy now?"

"Thank you, Pond. You've made my tragic loss much easier," he said, hand on hearts.

"Sure. Can I finish eating my pancakes now?"

"Go on. I need some more fish fingers..." I rolled my eyes, as he rushed on ahead of me in the direction of the kitchen. My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans, and I yanked it out. One unread message. I opened it. I blinked.

_**GARSIDEGARSIDEGARSIDEGARSIDEGARSIDEGARSIDENOW**_

The number was still unlisted, so I had no idea who it was. It clearly said 'Garside', and 'now', but that was all. What did it even mean? I checked the time it was sent. 29:12. I blinked again. That didn't make any sense. Unless...it wasn't meant to be a time.

"Oh!" I shrieked. "A date!" I looked again. "2nd of September, 2012."

"What was that about September, Pond?" The Doctor called.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. "I'm just popping out somewhere, that's all." 2nd of September...two weeks away from Vlad and Erin's time now.

"What 'bout the pancakes?"

"Doesn't matter!" I was already running to my room to change out of my pyjamas. When I was dressed – in my usual red top and jeans – I raced to the consol room, and entered the date. I didn't care that I had left the brakes on this time.

"What are you doing, Pond?" I heard The Doctor call. "Where are you piloting my TARDIS?"

"Later!" I ran out. I was in the Dracula throne room again, bumping into The Count. He glared at me.

"I hope you haven't got any ideas about leaving this...thing in my throne room again," he said.

"Sure, sure," I dashed past him, as The Doctor poked his head out of the doors.

"Melody!"

"This is YOUR fault!" I heard The Count roar, before the sound of the door cut their conversation off.

"VLADDY!" I yelled, as I charged like a stampeding bull through the hallways of his home. "VLADDY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"HE'S WITH JONNO!" Ingrid stuck her head out of the door nearest to me. "NOW, FOR FOG'S SAKE, SHUT UP!"

"WHERE?!"

"I'M SORRY; YOU'VE USED UP YOUR INGRID TIME FOR TODAY! COME BACK LATER!" The door slammed in my face.

"HEY!" I yelled. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I AM A CITIZEN OF GREAT BRITAIN AND I HAVE RIGHTS!" I thumped the door, before giving up, trudging away, unsuccessful. By chance, I found myself walking towards the training room. Maybe Bertrand could help me out.

"Hi," I heard someone say. I moved closer, thinking someone had seen me, but it was Jonno, talking to Vlad, who was practising levitation. He spilt the glass, letting it smash onto the floor.

"There'll be a lot more blood spilled than that," Jonno continued, as I peered around the doorframe. I wondered why Vlad didn't smell that I was there. Maybe he just wasn't concentrating on what was around him, and so didn't notice me. "The slayers are preparing for war." My interest increased.

"But, my note..."

"It was ignored."

_Shoot_, I thought, watching Vlad's facial expression go from shocked to suspicious.

"There's something you're not telling me. Come on, Jonno, what is it? We're friends."

"Look, neither of us want war on our hands, right? So, what would you be willing to do to prevent it?"

"I've already dusted Bertrand – what more do you want?"

_WHAT?!_

"Erin's still biting breathers."

"She's just doing it to get back at me."

_No, she's not!_ I screamed inside my head.

"My mother will agree to cancel the attack -."

"That's great!"

"-on one condition."

"You know me; I'll do whatever it takes."

There was an uncomfortable pause. I held my breath, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Dust Erin," Jonno said finally. "With the slayers as witnesses. As proof of your commitment to the cause."

"NO!" My scream came out strangled. And very much audible. Vlad and Jonno whirled to face me.

"What the fog are you doing?!" Vlad demanded.

"You can't dust Erin!"I shrieked. "You can't! You just...You just can't!"

"I can do whatever I need to do."

"Not this!"

"Melody..." he came towards me. I backed away, but he caught my wrist in his hand gently. "I know that's she's your friend, and that you think that part of _**our **_Erin is still in there, but, that's not the reality. You've heard it yourself – she's biting breathers."

"She _**isn't**_!" I screeched. "You're just too wrapped up in your own problems to notice what's really going on here! What's right in front of you!"

"Melody..." he dropped his grip on me. "Listen -."

"No, YOU listen!" I yelled. "Erin's not trying to hurt you; she's trying to protect you! From Malik, and his little groupie! Erin's not the one that should be killed, MALIK is!"

"Someone say m'name?" Malik's voice drifted from behind me. I lunged at him, trying to throw a good punch, before Vlad's arms restrained me.

"Stop it, Mels. STOP IT!" I tried to break free of his arms, while Malik laughed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Trying to protect her little "buddy". It's enough to make one cry...if I wasn't undead, I'd be reaching for a Kleenex." He sloped away, grinning.

"See?" I insisted, managing to wriggle away from Vlad. "This is the reason Erin is being hunted down! And it's your fault!"

Vlad's eyes darkened. "How is this MY fault?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find a way to make it YOUR fault!" I snarled at him. "Leave Erin alone!"

"When, Jonno?" He ignored me.

"Seven. Tomorrow night. At the guild." Jonno sent me a guilty look. "I'll see you and Erin there."

"Don't you dare!" I shouted at Vlad, as soon as Jonno was out of the room.

"Vlad? Mels?" Erin appeared behind Vlad, but I was too angry to notice. Vlad hadn't even heard her come in– he was too busy yelling back at me.

"You heard Erin confess! She's biting breathers – this is out of my hands! It's either Erin, or the entire co-existence deal! I have to do it!"

"No, you don't! Erin's innocent!"

"You're going to dust me?" Erin's voice, although it was a whisper, was like the loudest sound in the room. Both me and Vlad fell silent, as he wheeled to face her, his features riddled with guilt. I heard him swear under his breath, as Erin glared at him with a mixture of sadness, betrayal and hatred. She turned sharply on her heel, and walked, with human speed, out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind her...

_**A.N: Next chappie is up sooooooooooooonnnnnn!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Plan

_**A.N: Sorry for the slow updates. Here is chapter 8 (finally)!**_

Chapter eight: Plan

"Well done, Vlad," I said coldly. "Nicely dealt with." I pushed past him, breaking into a run when I was out of his line of sight. I heard him groan in frustration, a clap of thunder sounding in the sky. That's when I heard the pouring rain outside, slamming against the windows. As I continued along the corridor, nearing Erin's room, I could hear her sobbing. I tapped lightly on her bedroom door.

"Erin?"

"Go away!" She yelled. The rain picked up at her words. It must have been one of those vampire rainstorms.

"Please, let me in!"

"No!" The light out in the corridor beside me flickered.

"Erin-!"

"He wants to kill me!" Erin screamed suddenly, cutting me off. "He wants me dead! He hates me! Even when I still save him, he won't help me! I loved him - no, wait, I STILL love him - he's going to turn me into a pile of ASH!" The lights beside me fizzled out, popping loudly, leaving me in darkness, except for the moon outside. It felt weird - for me, it was still only mid morning.

"Erin, I know it must look like that, but he doesn't know what he's saying. He doesn't know what you're doing for him."

"Even after you screamed it in his face?!" She let out another sob.

"Please, please, let me in, Erin. Please. I just want to talk things over."

"There's nothing to talk over. It's all over, Mels."

I sighed. "I get that you're hurt, but...I've got an idea, to get you out of this. Both you and Vlad. We'll get him to see the truth, I promise."

There was a pause before Erin spoke. "R-r-really?"

"Yes. I promise on my life, Erin." This was a bluff, of course, but I could keep her talking until I came up with something. Like Vlad once said - a plan is just common sense.

There was the sound of shuffling from the other side of the door.

"It's open," Erin called after a moment. I pushed it open, and went inside. Erin was curled up in her coffin, tears streaming down her face, her mascara smeared across her cheeks. Her eyes were black, instead of their usual blue colour.

"Oh, Erin..." I sighed.

"I told you, Mels." She dragged a hand across her eyes. "It's all over."

"No, it's not. I told YOU – I've got a plan."

"Oh, yeah? What is this genius plan, then?"She asked, the sarcasm ruined by her tear-choked voice.

"Behave with the Dracula tradition."

"Face our death with dignity?"

"No, no. Run away."

"I'm NOT running away." Her voice was defiant.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be ashed than be a coward."

"You're not though, are you? You're innocent."

"Yes, but nobody else thinks that, do they?"

"They don't need to."

"So...what are you suggesting?"

"If I can get the others to hold off the slayers, we can tell them what's really going on. And, aren't you going to ask what's really going on?"

"What's really going on?"

"You've ashed yourself, that's what's going on."

"I've...what?!"

"Don't worry. Look, Ingrid and County can catch the slayers who will storm your house when you don't show up tomorrow. Then, one of them can tell Mina that you've ashed yourself, and make a fake dust pile, which will be fake-you. Vlad will know nothing about it, so his reaction will be genuine. Meanwhile, we run away, and wait somewhere safe, until the heat's died down and everyone's forgotten about you. Okay?"

"Mels, I don't know...I mean, what if it doesn't work?

"It will work!" I protested.

"Vlad will know where we've gone."

"No, he won't! We'll go to America!"

"America?" She gave me a look. "Seriously?"

"C'mon, I've got a time machine! You'll disappear within the blink of an eye...if vampires even blink! No one will even know!"

"But, Melody...you'll never be able to come back here again. It's a heavy price – you know that Vlad will see that you're a part of this. He'll never forgive you."

"At the moment, if he dusted you, I would walk out of here and never look back."

"Why?"

"Because the Vlad that I can see now is not the Vlad that is my best friend."

"Mels, that's not fair," Erin said, eyes looking hurt. "Vlad loves you – you're like his little sister."

"I'm only younger than him by, like, five minutes," I grumbled, before speaking normally. "And, anyway, you two are meant to be together. Without you two together, it's like...Ant without Dec, Bella without Edward, fish without chips...I could go on, if you want."

"No, thank you."

"Well, then."

"Sure. Fine. What have I got to lose?" She sighed, and then looked up, as I started towards the door. "But, listen to me, Melody. If this doesn't work, if the slayers catch up with us...you have to do something for me."

"Okay...?"

"You have to stake me."

"What? No!"

"Mels, if there was no way out, I'd rather you did it under my wishes, than Vlad do it. I couldn't bear that – I'd feel it, even after I was gone." Her voice cracked. "Please, Melody. Promise me you will."

I bit my lip, debating.

"Please!" She pleaded. "Promise me!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Swear it to me."

"I...swear."


	9. Chapter 9: Strategy

_**A.N: Yay! Another chapter! And it's the exciting bit! (well, for me, anyways! Enjoy!)**_

Chapter nine: Strategy 

"No."

"C'mon, guys, please?"

"No!"

I was standing in the kitchen, in front of Renfield (who was cleaning as usual), Ingrid (who was scowling), and The Count. Although, he wasn't paying much attention to me - he was deeply involved in Eclipse, by Stephenie Meyer, eyes widening with every passing word. I was left to grovel to Ingrid for assistance in my "master plan", as Erin had dubbed it.

"You want us to protect Erin?"

"Yes!"

"And, why would we do that? After everything she's done to Vlad? She doesn't deserve protecting. Bring on the slayers!"

"Come on, Ingrid, it's just a tiny white lie!" I begged.

"Do you have ANY idea what it'll do to Vlad if I tell him that Erin killed herself out of guilt?"

"You can help him through it!" I argued.

"Melody, you are so naive. He'll probably go the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't live without Erin here, whether she's an evil bitch or not."

"HE wanted to stake HER in the first place!"

"And, how long do you think he would have lasted after that, hm? Melody? Not that long, let me tell you that. Do you really think he'd live without her? If I know my brother - which, by the way, I do, he would say something along the lines of "Screw this" and stake himself."

"Pull a Romeo on us." Hadn't Erin said something like that to me?

"Yes."

"Then, help me!"

"No, Melody. No."

"You'll be signing your own death warrants if you don't!"

"Threatening now, are we?" Ingrid smirked. "Wow. Didn't think you had it in you, time-girl."

"No, I'm telling the truth! Erin's the victim here!" I filled them in on what Erin had told me. The Count started to pay more attention at this point. The smile vanished off Ingrid's face, becoming expressionless, her big, bold blue eyes just staring at me, unblinking.

"Okay," she said, after a long pause. "You've got a deal. What do you need us to do?"

I grinned. "You guys are the best!"

"Sure, yeah, whatever. Just...tell us."

"Renfield, I need you to create a fake dust pile, as if Erin has dusted herself. Ingrid, County, you need to build a fortress, defend this place from the army of slayers that will very probably storm into your home."

"Great," The Count muttered. "I'm taking orders from the kindergarten."

"You got a better idea?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what we're all panicking about," he declared, scoffing. "I haven't survived for six hundred years by flying into a panic every time a slayer has a "hissy fit"."

"No - because you've always been so busy slobbering over breathers," Ingrid said condescendingly.

"I do not "slobber over breathers"!" I could sense another family feud coming on, and so I changed the subject.

"We only have twenty two hours left to defend ourselves!"

"What are you going to do?" Ingrid asked me.

"Oh, y'know...sort myself. Make arrangements for Erin," I lied. I really wasn't looking forwards to what I was going to do. I would have to tell The Doctor what I was doing. And why I wouldn't be seeing him for five years. Well, five years to me, anyway. I sighed, making my way to the TARDIS, which was still in the throne room, but with "GO AWAY!" sprayed over the door in something that I hoped was not vintage blood.

"Doctor?" I called, as I walked inside.

"Pond! There you are!" The Doctor appeared, smiling at me, until he saw my face. "Hey, what is it, love?"

"I have to leave," I said in a rush, voice not above a whisper.

"Why?" His answer wasn't much louder.

"Erin's in trouble. She needs me, Doctor. You always told me to help everyone and anyone we can...I have to keep her safe. We're going to hide out in America...for a long time. Until everyone's forgotten us."

"I'll come with you."

"No." M voice was firm. "Your place is here. With these people. They need you, Doctor. Britain needs you. The whole damn world needs you." I felt my eyes prick with tears, but I refused to let them show. I was a Pond girl, and Ponds did not cry. "It'll be safer if it's just me and Erin. I'll always be at the end of the phone, Doctor. If you need me, I'll be there quicker than you can say...Quidditch!" He snorted, despite the mood of our conversation. "But, if the worst happens...you won't be proud of what I'm going to do."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. The less you know, the safer it'll be for you."

"I won't be angry, Pond. Whatever it is."

"Doctor, I can't."

"Pond..."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I have to help Erin. She needs me, maybe even more than I need you here as my daddy."

He hugged me hard then, and I really did start bawling into his shoulder. It was only when I felt a damp patch on MY shoulder that I realised that he was doing the same thing.

"Love you," I said, trying to control myself. I wasn't ever this emotional.

"Love you too, Melly - Pops."

I pulled away from him. "One last favour?"

"Yes?"

"Take me and Erin to some mountain in America, would you?"

He laughed through his tears. "Of course, Pond."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

And he knew that I didn't just mean for the favour...

_**A.N: Review if you liked it! Next chapter up as soon as I can type!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Found

Chapter ten: Found

"It's okay." Erin touched my shoulder, as I watched my home dematerialise before my eyes. I dragged the back of my hand across my cheeks, trying to remove the beads of moisture from Erin's vision. She obviously wasn't fooled.

"This is all working out, isn't it?" I said. When we'd left Garside, it had been six-forty-five. In fifteen minutes time, Vlad - and the slayers - would go absolutely mental. I was glad that I was not around for that. Vlad's face flashed across my mind - black eyes furious, teeth bared in a growl, fangs out. I shuddered. It was not something I wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"Umm...Melody?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you put this thing up?" She held up The Doctor's old tent.

"Oh, yeah, it's complicated. Come here." I bent to sort it out, as Erin huddled in one of my oversized hoodies, the rain pelting down on the snow capped Washington mountain. The wind howled around the site, so much so that I had to stop and scrape my hair up, since all I had been able to see since we got here were strands of my chocolate brown hair. Erin watched. At least we weren't affected by the cold for the moment - I knew that I would be later on.

"Melody?"

"Yes?"

"It's seven. Back at Garside. It's seven, right now."

She looked physically pained, as if she really was about to be staked.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "Vlad won't find us here."

"Oh, but...he will."

"What?!"

"I'm his first bite. We can...read each other's thoughts. Talk to each other telepathically. I can block him, but it's hard to do."

"You could have mentioned it before NOW!" I said, dropping the tent poles in surprise.

"I didn't know how far the connection stretched. Any distance, it seems."

"What's he saying right now?"

"It's got too many swear words in it, Melly, I wouldn't want to destroy your mind with his language. As long as I'm blocking him, he won't be able to find us." The pained look was back on her face. "He's furious, Mels. Baying for my dust."

"What about me?"

"He's not going to kill you..." she smirked. "...but he's seriously considering it."

I cursed under my breath, wrestling with the tent. If I didn't hurry up, I'd be finishing it in the dark. The light was already fading.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"What is wrong with peaceful co-existence? Why does Malik want to end it?"

"Bertrand said that vampires have hunted breathers for centuries. That's their way of life...would you like it if someone came in and ordered how you had to live?"

"Bertrand's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. Vlad -"

"Don't tell me. I know." I sighed loudly, looking up at the first few stars that were forming in the American sky. "I'm sorry, Bertrand. I know that I didn't like you much, but I'm sorry that you're dead."

"Amen," Erin mumbled, her eyes also looking to the sky. She recited something in Transylvanian, but I couldn't be bothered to translate it. I worked quickly after that, thinking about Bertrand and our many spats over the months that I had known Vlad and Erin. I finished assembling the tent, just as darkness was falling. I grabbed the sleeping bags - "They're no coffin," Erin said, eyebrow raised - and rolled them out inside the tent, switching on the portable lantern, flooding the tent with light. Erin carried in our two bags, and then zipped the tent up.

"Another five years if this," I joked weakly. "Got any board games?"

"Only chess and checkers. I still can't play chess."

"Well, now you have time to learn. And, then, you can just mind wipe me to forget how to play it, and then you can teach me all over again, so it'll be more fun."

"Fun for you, maybe."

"Can't vampires mind wipe themselves?"

"Do you see another vampire around here, Mels?"

"Uh..." I began, but Erin suddenly straightened up.

"Shh!" She clamped a hand down over my mouth, cutting me off. "There's someone here."

"Malik?" I asked, muffled.

"Shut up!" She sniffed the air, dropping the hand from my mouth.

"_Don't move_," she mouthed, unzipping the tent door, peering out.

"Erin?" My voice was high-pitched.

"Stay there." She slipped out, leaving me alone. I ignored her, following her outside, clutching the lantern.

"What did I just say?" She asked, as I came and stood next to her.

"Did you really think I'd listen?" I muttered. "What is it? Who's there?"

"I don't know. This mountain doesn't do much for me." She grabbed my sleeve, pulling me forwards, as she crept silently through the snow.

"Erin?" My whisper went up two octaves, my heartbeats thumping in my ears. "I'm scared."

"So am I," she murmured in reply, circling quietly. I yanked my sleeve free of her grasp and stood beside her.

"Let's kick some arse," I said. I heard her stifling a shaky laugh.

Suddenly, there was the sound of feet on the ground. Erin hissed like a cat, fangs out, just as someone's hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Found you."

_**A.N: Yes, I know. I've left it at a cliff-hanger. **___


End file.
